My little pony: pasado y presente
by masternica
Summary: esta es mi versión de como reformaron a discord. Aquí también voy introducir un nuevo villano que espero les guste. soy nuevo este es apenas mi tercer fic. por favor denle una oportunidad.


Mlp: pasado y presente.

_Nota: bueno he aquí mi fanfic de my Little pony: la magia de la amistad esta serie me gusta porque sus creadores han sabido rescatar lo bueno de las caricaturas de la infancia y aplicarlo a la serie y como dije en la introducción en este fic introduciré un villano que espero les guste sin más pre-Angulo aquí les va el fic._

Eran de mañana en ponyville y las mane six habían recibido una misión de parte de la princesa celestia pero ellas no querían aceptarla:

Twilight: princesa esta segura de esto.

Celestia: siempre estoy segura mi fiel alumna.

Rainbow: pero su alteza. Usted y esa pony screwball no podrían ser familia con alguien mas.

Nota: incluí a screwball en mi versión.

Screwball: no quiero otro padre. Quiero que mi papi discord y mi mami celestia estén juntos para que podamos ser familia.

Celestia: discord creo a screwball usando parte de mi cabello y escamas de el dando como resultado una pony con sus poderes que solo puede usarlos cuando discord está libre.

Twilight: bien. Haremos lo que podamos.

La princesa celestia y screwball se retiran. Y en cuento se van las mane six usan los elementos de la harmonía para liberar a discord de su prisión de piedra.

Discord: gracias por liberarme.

Twilight: solo lo hacemos por celestia.

Pinkie: y no olvides a screwball.

Discord: y como van a reformarme. Olvidan que no me agradan?

Rarity: el sentimiento es mutuo.

Fluttershy: de hecho. Ami si me agradas discord. Te considero como un chico con carácter de antihéroe como ángel.

Discord: bien al logrado animarme a probar la reforma.

Applejack: bien. Porque tengo una idea. Si le analizamos el pasado de discord prodriamos hallar la razón de porque es malo.

Twilingt: buena idea. Y podemos hacerlo con los elementos.

Entonces las portadoras conjuran un hechizo en donde abren una visión del pasado y una voz empieza a narra:

Voz: hace mucho tiempo después de que la trinidad divina Yahvé, Jesús y el santo espíritu creara al mundo y a los que lo habitan pasaron 2000 años para que se formaran las naciones siendo equestria la última nación en és de eso la trinidad divina envio a varios espiritus a gobernarlas y volverlas las perfectas sociedades que estaban destinadas a ser estos al llegar a la tierra tomaron la forma de grandes ponis con alas y cuerno que tomaron el nombre de alicornios. Y los alicornios que les toco gobernar equestria fueron 4 Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael y Lucifer.(el es el villano)

Rainbow: twi, que estamos viendo?

Twilight: son memorias que quedaron grabadas en los elementos de la harmonía podemos verla usando un hechizo de invocación.

Discord: no la detengan sigue.

Voz: miguel se casó con una doncella unicornio de nombre Lauren. ( dat lauren) a quien convirtió en alicornio para que pudiera gobernar junto a ellos. Y tuvieron a dos hermosas princesas a las que nombraron celestia y luna. Lucifer por su parte tenia una idea muy diferente a la que tenían sus colegas sobre un mundo ideal para el un mundo ideal era un mundo donde no hubiera libertad. Donde todos estuvieron sometidos a su cruel voluntad y donde las mujeres no fueran mas que simples sirvientas. Para volver realidad esta siniestra visión lucifer creo aun nuevo candidato para el trono. Un ser hecho con el adn del diferentes criaturas incluyendo el adn de alicornio esta criatura seria conocida como discord el draconequus( discord tenia el aspecto de un bebe pony solo que con partes de diferentes animales). Lucifer creía a ver creado al ser perfecto fuerte y manipulable pero cuando lo propuso como candidato para el trono y prometido de una de las hijas de Miguel sus colegas lo rechazaron. Alegando que un ser manipulable nunca seria un buen líder. Los años siguientes discord y celestia desarrollaron un vinculo muy unido hasta el punto de sentir algo mas por el otro pero esto no duraría mucho tiempo si no hasta que lucifer desarrollara un poder maligno llamado magia oscura la cual manifestaba a través de un artilugio llamado el amuleto del alicorniocon el creo un ejercito de monstruo malignos(monstruo es igual a demonio)para conquistar al mundo pero fue detenido por los demás alicornio usando el poder de unos elementos nacidos del entonces joven árbol de la armonía logrando encarcelar a lucifer y sus monstruos en el tártaro.

En ese momento acaba la visión:

Fluttershy: claro. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Discord es malvado para vengar a su padre.

Rarity: y para vengar a su padre trataste de apoderarte de equestria creando en ella el caos.

Discord: bien. Ya lo entendieron. Mi padre es la causa de mi maldad. Y que?

Twilight: discord estas mal no tienes porque ser como tu padre. Tu ahora podrias ser feliz estar con la princesa que amas y la hija que quieres.

Fluttershy: y en ves de ser nuestro enemigo serias lo contrario. Porque sino no tendremos mas opción que desterrerte a un lugar apartado donde no tendras a nadia mas que ati mismo.

Discord: piensan en serio que voy a cambiar. Poque si no lo hago voy a estar solo el resto de mi vida y sere eternamente miserable.

Discord pone una cara triste.

Discord: tienen razón. Tienen toda la razón. Me gusta que las cosas sean a mi modo pero supongo que no siempre puede ser a si. Es lo que mi padre nunca entendió.

Al final del dia la princesa celestia vuelve con screwball y son recibidas por las mane six y discord.

Twilight: querida princesa. Tenia razón discord es un buen chico en el fondo.

Celestia: sabia que no me fallarían.

Celestia se acerca a discord y le da un tierno y apasionado beso y luego junto con screwball comparte un abrazo.

Discord: vengan amigas. Ustedes son como de la familia también.

Y todas la mane six se unen al abrazo. Pero mientras tanto en las fosas del tártaro en una especie de palacio rodiado de lava un extraño alicornio macho de color rojo melena negra y traje con corbata miraba la escena a través de una bola de cristal. ( ya se imaginaran quien es)´

Lucifer: Mi querido discord. Muy pronto estaremos reunidos. Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Fin.

Nota: bueno espero que les halla gustado mi fic. Como podrán ver el villano del que les hable al principio es un satan. Y porque un satan? porque esta es la clase de villano responsable de toda la maldad del mundo y con el tiempo ire revelando como lucifer es responsable de corromper a todos los villanos principales de mlp.


End file.
